Meow
Prologue A group of Clan cats walked down the hill. An intruder had been seen in BlackClan's territory, and they'd come to drive it out. Walking slowly, a skinny, black she-cat prowled out of the bushes, her green eye shining, while her beautiful blue eye did the same. Hissing, she threw herself at the group of cats, slaughtering two of them. The third cat backed away slowly; he was likely an apprentice. "Hm, hm. Beautiful cat. I think I'll keep you." And then, the she-cat sprang. "MEOW!" The apprentice cried. Story Chapter 1: Leaving I was leaving the mountain. Yesterday, I'd walked into the Tribe's camp and found them all dead. But I should explain. The Tribe of Blowing Wind was one of the few Tribes I'd ever heard of. I'd come to this mountain to feast off of them. Yesterday, I'd had a hard time getting into their camp. They have a lot of safeguards. First, I'd had to climb perilously up an extremely steep wall of rock. After that, I'd had to get across the fast-moving lake encircling the top part of the mountain, where the camp was. And finally, I'd had to dash through a treacherous tunnel of loose stone. I have no idea how these cats got back to there camp. Anyway, when I'd reached the camp, they'd all been dead. The kits, the Tribe leader, all of them. I only go after adult cats that are at least a warrior's age, since I'm the age of an older apprentice and have sympathy for young cats, but this was horrible. And the worst part: no blood. This new rival of mine was vicious, and would stop at nothing to kill cats. Slowly, I made my way down the mountain, on my way to a new place. Chapter 2: The Apprentice The she-cat slowly prowled through the woods. She spotted a white she-cat, hunting a mouse. Swiftly, the she-cat sprang on her target, wrapping her tail tightly around the Clan cat's muzzle and biting down. I walked into a large forest, likely home of a Clan; I could tell by the smells. This forest seemed to stretch on forever. I looked for a place to stay and found a cave with a small entrance. Squeezing inside, I saw something curled up in the corner. It was a Clan apprentice. He had black and brown fur, with amber eyes. He had a groggy look in his almost closed eyes. But that was one of the many things that caught my attention. There was a small bite-mark in his neck, blocked by a couple sticky leaves to prevent his blood from flowing. His front and hind legs were bound together by thick, weed-like things. A wad of dirty, old cobwebs was crammed in his mouth. He looked at me desperately, his eyes pleading for help. This cat wasn't much older than myself. I had to help him. He was dying. Medical attention couldn't save him. But I think I know what could help him. Padding over to him, I slowly bit down, resisting the urge to suck. He let out a slightly loud, muffled complaint, and then drifted off to sleep. This cat would turn into a vampire before the day ended. I couldn't just leave him here; the vampire cat had obviously done this, meaning she'd know how to kill him. Slowly nudging him forward, I shoved him out of the cave and dragged him through the forest. After a while, I found a hollowed out tree far away from the cave. I left him there, whispered "Don't worry, I'll be back," and padded off into the forest. Chapter 3: Vicki I padded toward the direction of the Clan's camp. I would usually feast on them, but this vampire cat had to be stopped immediately. I walked into the Clan's camp. Around me were bodies, and lots of them. And right in the middle of the clearing stood a sleek, black she-cat with one green eye and one blue one. "Aww...so you must be my competition," she said. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Vicki. You must be that Marlina I was told about. I've talked to a lot of cats in my day." The she-cat prowled closer to me. "And now, my sweet Marlina...YOU DIE!" Vicki sprang at me, slashing hard across my face. Rolling back, I felt blood flowing from my nose, and I fought back, biting as hard as I possibly could into Vicki's leg. She let out a sharp yowl and tried to leap back, but I sunk my teeth into her leg and rolled on the ground, causing Vicki to roll with me. She let out painful yowls, and when I let her go, I jumped on her, pinning her instantly. Vicki went limp. Just when I thought she was dead, she scratched viciously at my underbelly, and I felt the blood rushing from the cuts fast. Jumping back, I let Vicki get up. "We'll meet again, you little piece of fox dung!" And with that, Vicki bolted off. Chapter 4: Nightmud As I padded back toward the tree, I heard muffled yells, and realized that the tom I'd found earlier was awake. I moved swiftly into the cave and saw him struggling against the weed-things. Walking over to him, I tugged the cobwebs out of his mouth. "Ugh, thank you! Those things were in good, and they had a horrible taste!" the tom said. "I'm Nightmud, a new warrior of BlackClan. You?" "Marlina." I answered. After a moment of silence, I explained everything that had happened. "So...so my Clan's dead? And I'm a...a vampery?" Nightmud asked. "A vampire." I corrected. We remained silent, looking at each other, and that was all I needed. This cat was like me now. I'd need to help him out. Nightmud was my new companion. Don't miss Blood, the next story in the Bloody Cat series. Category:Bloody Cat Series